


Love You Like A Brother

by tardissrvhobbit



Series: Life by the Drop [1]
Category: Stevie Ray Vaughan (Musician)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Gen, Original Female Character - Freeform, musician RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larissa, orphaned at 16, has many talents. She also has an unusual gift...or is it a curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like A Brother

August 18, 1989:   
Larissa gets a message. This one is quite strong, what she calls a “wave”. She’s had three of them which turned out to be good news, but this time it’s not. It’s a special gift she has, ever since her parents died in one fell swoop 5 years ago. It guides and protects her. And sometimes when needed, it protects others. One summer night in 1989, she’s been talking to SRV about the future of the blues and life in general. There‘s a pause as they both look up to the constellations. One of the hosts working at the retreat center brings them iced tea and goes back inside then Larissa looks up to him and says, “You know, I love you like a big brother. They’re gonna bury me with that Fender strat you gave me,” she smiles. He chuckles. She looks to the heavens again. Then comes the wave. She gasps for breath, clutches her right arm, and gives him a serious look. “Uh-oh. What is it now?” while he thinks, ‘she has never been wrong before’. “Take me seriously. In a year from now, at an outdoor concert up north you will be onstage with 4 others, Jimmie included. They will transport the performers to Chicago after the concert in helicopters.” She puts her hands on his shoulders, looks him straight in the eye and says, “Do not, under any circumstance get on that helicopter that night. Wait until morning.”   
“I‘ll be late,” he says, raising his eyebrows a bit.   
“Better late than dead, Stevie. You’ll die….everyone on board will. She still wants to marry you.” He heaves a sigh. The crickets chirp in the night as the wind picks up. “Larissa, I believe you. I won’t go, OK?” She nods. “Don’t you dare drink or do drugs again. Everyone’s so proud of you for getting clean. We were so scared when you almost died a few years back.”   
“Yeah, I thought I was happy back then. I was wrong. I’m very happy now. And quite tired. I hear my bed calling my name. Tomorrow morning, why don’t you call that English pen pal of yours….the aspiring actor…what was his name again?”   
“Benedict.” They walk back to their rooms in the retreat house, both a little scared yet relieved. He recalls the day he met her when she was only 15.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please give feedback!


End file.
